In Sync
by ColorZ PrincezZ
Summary: Año 3025. Ese día Jimin alcazaba una edad importante en la sociedad, Jimin finalmente obtendría un regalo que había estado esperando desde que podía ser consciente y recordar. BTS. Vmin. Jimin x Taehyung.


_In Sync_

 **Año 3025**

Sus pequeñas piernas se balanceaban con entusiasmo, sus pies a duras penas rozaban el suelo y su rostro se coloreaba de determinación infantil, capricho y anhelo; se trataba de su cumpleaños y aquella tarde su padre le había dejado en claro que deseaba verle en su oficia. Su madre le había sonreído y plantó un beso en su mejilla, dejando la marca rojiza de sus labios sobre la regordeta mejilla; con un abrazo y una caricia le vio partir. Ese día Jimin alcazaba una edad importante en la sociedad, Jimin finalmente obtendría un regalo que había estado esperando desde que podía ser consciente y recordar.

Desde temprana edad Jimin ha estado rodeado de programas holográficos de seguridad, no por nada su padre era uno de los fundadores de la S&M Corporation, empresa de telecomunicaciones especializadas en sistema de seguridad integral. Con la elevación de la metafísica y la fusión de la matemática, los científicos de S&M, colegas de su padre, lograron mejorar la seguridad de la ciudad y muy pronto los sistemas integrados se extenderían a lo largo de todo el país.

La realidad era que a Jimin no le interesaban demasiado los tecnicismos de la importancia del trabajo que realizaba su padre, lo que a él más le llamaba y elevaba su curiosidad a niveles inimaginables era la interacción holográfica. Jimin creció rodeado de sistemas holográficos con diseños a bases de tornasol diáfano y la estructura de la casa sumaban al efecto realista de la creación de su padre. Una computadora a gran escala, la cual sincronizaba con cualquier aparato pensable y hacía sus de sus vidas un paraíso, un fluido e inmensurable paraíso.

La puerta del despacho de su padre se abrió y Jimin sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes.

* * *

La mano de su padre se posó en su hombro y Jimin desvió la mirada por segundos del control que había terminado de instalar en la pared, el hombre se había ofrecido a ayudarle o a enviar a alguien de la empresa para agilizar la instalación, pero él se negó rotundamente. Si él iba a ser dueño del sistema, debía aprender a instalarlo él mismo; y tres horas y quince minutos después, el sistema había sido instalado con las especificaciones de reconocimiento necesarias, el programa respondería solo a Jimin a quién Jimin autorizase.

—¿Estás listo? —Sin contestar asintió varias veces repetidas y aguatando la respiración inició el sistema.

Los generadores extras de energía junto al protector se encendieron y la habitación se iluminó de tal forma que Jimin tuvo que cerrar los ojos y cubrir parte de su rostro con su brazo hasta que el brillo fue disminuyendo paulatinamente, dando paso a un leve destello en el centro de la habitación, justo a los pies de su cama. Sus ojos se expandieron y parpadeó de prisa, sin poder creer la imagen que se le presentaba. A pocos pasos de distancia se encontraba la figura uniforme de un muchacho, le pasaba por unos buenos centímetros, cabello rubio y ojos café que le seguían con atención.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —Jimin le habló en un susurro sorprendido. La actitud del programa a duras penas sufrió un cambio, sus hombros se ensancharon en lo que su espalda quedó recta sin alejar la mirada de su persona.

—Soy el programa Sync 0104. Numero de serial: 1820-0901-09-01.

—¡Aburrido! —Los hombros de Jimin perdieron firmeza y suspiró decepcionado. Se giró para encontrar a su padre. —¿Por qué no tiene un nombre como todos los demás? ¿Cómo Jyhie? —Jyhie era el programa central de la casa. Una mujer de cabello castaño claro, con ojos obscuros que siempre le despertaba con música antes de ir al instituto. Su padre rio de buena gana.

—Esa es tu primera misión, Jimbles. Debes configurar al programa y darle un nombre.

—¿Yo soy quien le da un nombre? —En su rostro se plasmó la sorpresa que sentía y corrió al otro lado de la habitación en busca del manual, en su paso atravesó a la imagen del muchacho quien aprovechó la oportunidad para girar y reaparecer en dirección a Jimin. La idea base del programa ya se encontraba activa. Jimin buscaba apresurado las instrucciones y descifraba los códigos necesarios. Sonrió victorioso y regresó al interruptor que había instalado; abriendo la compuerta y accediendo al teclado, insertó los códigos y observó con fascinación como el programa reaparecía en un pestañeo.

—¿Tienes un nombre? —Inquirió su padre. —Debes decirlo y así quedará guardado en la configuración.

—Taehyung. Tu nombre es Taehyung. —El programa viró los ojos por segundos en los que procesaba el comando y asintió luego de cambiar la configuración.

—Sync 0104. Nombre clave: Taehyung.

—Hola, Taehyung. —Jimin activó el reconocimiento de voz. Las coordenadas y configuraciones del sistema estarían ya operativas.

—Hola, Jimin. —Taehyung relajó su semblante y sonrió amplio, sorprendiendo a Jimin y acelerando su corazón en nerviosismo. Sí, ese sería el mejor regalo.


End file.
